It is well known that eaves troughs tend to collect leaves and other debris and thus must be cleaned at regular intervals to prevent clogging. Numerous designs have been previously proposed to prevent debris from entering an eaves trough. Generally, these designs fall into one of two categories. Eaves troughs of the first category of designs include an impervious cap that extends completely over the eaves trough. The caps of such eaves troughs typically include a geometrical feature on the outboard end thereof, such as a semi-circular lip that directs water into the eaves trough but prevents entry of leaves or other debris. The second category of designs regards screens that are attachable to the top surface of the eaves trough or insertable into the eaves trough, wherein the screen allows water to flow therethrough but prevents leaves or debris from entering the eaves trough.
A need remains for an eaves trough cover that is simple to fabricate and install.